Monster Box Build Guide
In Monster Box 100 upgrades are available for stickman and 99 for enemies, so it is important to build them properly as the only way to reset them is to reset everything. Below is a few choices for builds. Stickman Builds Boxer The Instant Kill Melee #60 in AT damage, 40 in AT % bonus (1830 dmg) *+ Extreme damage. *- Can only deal with one monster at a time. The Optimized Instant Kill Melee #41 in AT damage, 30 in AT% bonus, 29 spare (1050 dmg) *+ Extreme damage. *+ 29 spare points to put into other things. *- Can only deal with one monster at a time if no spares are used. Note: Max LP is 3120, no longer instant kill. The Ranged Assassin #1 in Range attack, 99 in Half life attack. #1 in Range attack, 10 in Range, 89 in Half life attack. #1 in Range attack, 20 in Range, 79 in Half life attack. #1 in Range attack, 30 in Range, 69 in Half life attack. #1 in Range attack, 40 in Range, 59 in Half life attack. *+ Helps reduce monster LP. Splasher #60 in Range attack, 40 in AT% bonus, 0 in Range (180 dmg, .226 dps*Mpx) #41 in Range attack, 30 in AT% bonus, 29 in Range (102 dmg, .208 dps*Mpx) *+ Great close range splash damage. Jack of All Trades #30 in AT damage, 30 in Range attack, 20 in AT % bonus, 20 in Range. #30 in AT damage, 30 in Range attack, 30 in AT % bonus, 10 in Range. #30 in AT damage, 40 in Range attack, 20 in AT % bonus, 10 in Range. #20 in AT damage, 40 in Range attack, 20 in AT % bonus, 20 in Range. #10 in AT damage, 40 in range attack, 30 in AT % bonus, 10 in Range, 10 HLA%. *+ Decent damage. *- Not so good at dealing with mobs. Ranger #50 Range attack, 26% AT bonus, 24 in Range (low-range, 115 dmg, 1.32 dmg*Mpx) #40 Range attack, 20% AT bonus, 40 in Range (mid-range, 80 dmg, 1.26 dmg*Mpx) #32 Range attack, 12% AT bonus, 56 in Range (high-range, 51 dmg, 1.40 dmg*Mpx) #20 Range attack, 0% AT bonus, 80 in Range (extreme-range, 20 dmg, 1.02 dmg*Mpx) *+ Great range for splash damage. *+ More effective at high revival rates. *- Less powerful on single enemies. Packer #9 in AT damage, 76 Range Attack, 15 Range (low range) #9 in AT damage, 66 Range Attack, 25 Range (mid-low range) #9 in AT damage, 56 Range Attack, 35 Range (mid-range) #9 in AT damage, 51 Range Attack, 40 Range (mid-high range) #9 in AT damage, 46 Range Attack, 45 Range (high range) #5 in AT damage, 45 Range Attack, 50 Range (extreme-range) *+ Balanced build. Gladiator Wavelength #30 in Critical Chance, 28 in Critical Damage, 32 in Sword Strike, 10 in Strike Range (low-range) #30 in Critical Chance, 18 in Critical Damage, 32 in Sword Strike, 20 in Strike Range (mid-range) #30 in Critical Chance, 18 in Critical Damage, 22 in Sword Strike, 30 in Strike Range (high-range) #30 in Critical Chance, 8 in Critical Damage, 22 in Sword Strike, 40 in Strike Range (exetreme-range) *+ Strong attacks. *+ Sword strikes hit many monsters. *- Cannot hit higher enemies when on ground. *- Can only attack one side at a time. Master Swordsman #42 in AT, 30 in Critical Chance, 28 in Critical Damage #40 in AT, 30 in Critical Chance, 30 in Critical Damage #30 in AT, 30 in Critical Chance, 40 in Critical Damage *+ High damage dealt to small groups of monsters. Cutter #5 in AT, 30 in Critical Chance, 35 in Critical Damage, 30 in Sword Strike, 0 in Strike Range (low-Range) #4 in AT, 30 in Critical Chance, 31 in Critical Damage, 25 in Sword Strike, 10 in Strike Range (mid-low-Range) #3 in AT, 30 in Critical Chance, 27 in Critical Damage, 20 in Sword Strike, 20 in Strike Range (mid-range) #2 in AT, 30 in Critical Chance, 23 in Critical Damage, 15 in Sword Strike, 30 in Strike Range (mid-high-range) #1 in AT, 30 in Critical Chance, 19 in Critical Damage, 10 in Sword Strike, 40 in Strike Range (high-range) #0 in AT, 30 in Critical Chance, 15 in Critical Damage, 5 in Sword Strike, 50 in Strike Range (extreme-range) *+ Balanced build. Slasher #30 in AT, 30 in Critical Chance, 10 in Critical Damage, 30 in Sword Strike, 0 in Strike Range *+ Great close range splash damage. *- Less powerful on single enemies. Sword of All Trades #10 in AT, 30 in Critical Chance, 40 in Critical Damage, 20 in Sword Strike, 0 in Strike Range #30 in AT, 30 in Critical Chance, 20 in Critical Damage, 10 in Sword Strike, 10 in Strike Range *+ Decent damage. *- Not so good at dealing with mobs. Critical Fanatic #30 in AT, 30 in Critical Chance, 40 in Critical Damage *+ Lots of damage. WARNING: Duplicated with the "Master Swordsman" build above. Sniper Pierce Fanatic #9 in Arrows, 41 in Pierce Damage, 50 in Pierce Chance #19 in Arrows, 31 in Pierce Damage, 50 in Pierce Chance #29 in Arrows, 31 in Pierce Damage, 40 in Pierce Chance #39 in Arrows, 31 in Pierce Damage, 30 in Pierce Chance *+ Easily kill mobs when swarmed *+ High Range without buying Range *- Not good vs single mobs. *- If swarmed, could attack straight down, ruining the shot. Super Arrows #30 in AT, 30 in Arrows, 40 in Range #30 in AT, 40 in Arrows, 30 in Range #30 in AT, 50 in Arrows, 20 in Range *+ High damage. Arrow Rain #100 in Arrows #90 in Arrows, 10 in Range #80 in Arrows, 20 in Range #70 in Arrows, 30 in Range #60 in Arrows, 40 in Range *+ Can always hit some enemies. *- Low damage. Enemy Builds Green Gel Head Perpetual Farming (100,000 gold per wave, 1.10 MLP, 2500 monsters per wave) *40 gold drop *150 spawned *94% revive chance High Gold (25,000 gold per wave, 0.27 MLP, 500 monsters per wave) *50 gold drop *250 spawned *50% revive chance Infinite Monsters (26,000 gold per wave, 1.30 MLP, 26,000 monsters per wave) *1 gold drop *520 per spawning *98% revival chance Max Gold (351,000 gold per wave, 4.03 MLP, 13,000 monsters per wave) *27 gold drop *260 per spawning *98% revival Max LP (350,000 gold per wave, 4.06 MLP, 14,000 monsters per wave) *25 gold drop *280 per spawning *98% revival 50 Minute Gold Rush *50 gold drop *20 per spawning *100% revival Instant Kill *1 gold drop *1010 per spawning *0% revival Yellow Box Snake Max Gold (156,066 gold per wave, 1.73 MLP, 1406 monsters per wave) *111 gold drop *370 per spawning *280% bound Max LP (155,610 gold per wave, 1.73 MLP, 1482 monsters per wave) *105 gold drop *390 per spawning *280% bound Infinite Monsters (9,240 gold per wave, 0.46 MLP, 3080 monsters per wave) *3 gold drop *560 per spawning *450% bound Credits Contributors of this page includes: *Geigue (page creation) *Sauron3 *CHASE248 *Eashy *Wikimaster20xx *Ivan247 *Any other people who had edited this page. MonsterBox gameover.png 9999999.png Gallery MonsterBox gameover.png 9999999.png MonsterBox gameover.png 9999999.png Category:Monster Box